


The Chosen Ones

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Team as Family, philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime is caught off guard by Knock Out during a battle and the talk they share has lasting consequences for the war for Cybertron</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cause

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic for my new friend on Tumblr who has converted me to Optimus x Megatron fan. You suck ( but in a good way). I hope you enjoy and that I didn't ruin your beloved Optimus. First time ever writing him. ^.-

The battle reigned on and on, like a never ending whisper in the air. His body felt scars of old and new. He used to flinch when rocks fell onto his shoulders, but now, he was hardened. Where did his baby face go? He wondered. He raised his arm to break the streaks of the sun blinding him. He breath was ragged, his armor a mix of dirt dust and energon of his foes. It made him want to bathe in hot oil, to get his sins washed off of him. He nearly jumps when he sees the cherry painted medic walk towards him. He eyes the spinning saws, the glee in those red eyes. How could a medic fall like this? He asked himself thinking of Ratchet.

“ How does it feel to die, Chosen one?” Knock Out asked, flowing all his mace into his drawl.

“ You have to earn that, Knock Out.” Optimus stated calmly.

Knock out threw his head back and laughed cruelly. He shifted his other hand into a saw. The sounds they made made his body sing. He had no qualms about what he came to do. The Chosen One had to die. That was how the story was written.

“ Knock Out, What happened to you?” Optimus asks. “ Your a medic like Ratchet. How could you fall...?”

“I used to stare at the sun. The humans have a tale of a human who glued wings to his back but he flew too close to the sun and died. I suppose Breakdown was my sun.” Knock Out said back, flipping his saws in and out to a tune. “ Ratchet is weak. He lacks the bolts to be a Chosen One.”

“ Just what is a Chosen one then, Knock Out?” He asks.

“ A mech who is willing to die to met his ends of course” Knock Out explains.

Knock Out runs at Optimus. Optimus balked at the smaller mech's speed and barely spun out of the way. He kept mulling over what the medic said as he made sure Knock Out couldn't land a hit. If Knock Out was willing to die, then what was this mech's end goal? Optimus wondered.

“ You're getting slow in your old age, Prime!” Knock Out shout out as he cut into Optimus's leg. 

Optimus fell to his knee and glared at the medic. Knock Out walked towards him, using a polish cloth to clean off his saw.

“ How will my death solve you're problems, Knock Out?” Optimus asks, huffing abit

“ Your death won't solve a thing, my lovely. However, as long as you live, Megatron will never fix Cyberton. All he cares about is beating you! He promised us! He vowed to us!” Knock Out shouts out, angrily.

The words struck Optimus hard. He had always believed by living, he was shielding Cybertron. It weighed down his spark even more. He didn't want to die! He had things to do! But he was oh so tired and he knew deep down Knock out was right.

“ Can you risk your spark for this, Knock Out?” He asked him. “ What about Breakdown?”

“Once your dead, once Megatron brings Cybertron back, I'll end my life to be with him in the well” Knock out states calmly as he checks the leaking wound.

“ Suicide...? But...? Knock Out, your a medic! Cybertron needs you!” He pleaded with the medic.

“ Cybertron holds nothing but ghosts for me, Prime. I want to lay my head down beside my mate. I've seen too much, so helpless to do anything” Knock Out answers him.

Optimus couldn't stand the sorrow in Knock Out's voice. Shouldn't I hate him? He reasoned with himself. But if he was being honest, his spark pang for the medic. He had always believed Megatron to be his past, present and future, but a small voice pointed out Knock Out too him.

“ I want you to live, Knock Out. To make a new future for yourself. Your too important. In an era without Primes....” He trailed off.

“ Optimus...? You're team would mourn you if you took that route.” Knock Out spoke to him.

“ I too am tired, Knock Out. I shall bring back Cyberton and then rest” He states.

Knock out regarded him and a sad smile came onto his face. He gave a settle nod and got up, turned his back to Optimus.

“ I wonder if you can bring light to our home, Optimus, or if you'll loose your way just like Megatron.” He says as he walks away.

Optimus made a silent vow for the medic before him and also a prayer to Primus that Knock Out won't choose suicide.


	2. And

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, and the only way is for Optimus to join the well. He and Knock Out say one final goodbye as Optimus is shown Knock Out's future by the matrix.

They all stood before the well. The smell of death still lingered. Knock Out looked at the mechs beside him. Who would have taught he would be standing tall beside Bumblebee and Smokescreen. A sad smile tugged on his lips. His eyes drifted back up to Optimus. He was having a mental plea with Optimus to choose life at first, but, he knew this was right. That didn't take the hurt away. He finally found someone who accepted him, all of him, even claimed he could be prime! 

Optimus eyes lingered the longest on Knock Out. His eyes saying goodbye, he was oh so tired and didn't trust his voice. He willed his eyes not to cry. Megatron...no Megatronous was dead. The Megatron looking at him wasn't his beloved and he had to accept that. His spark couldn't stand it however.

Knock Out felt an odd sense of peace. He never got to say goodbye to Breakdown, never got an ending, but this time he would get one. He looked at Ratchet. Ratchet was in tears. Knock Out left his spot with his fellow racers and took Ratchet's hand. Ratchet whipped his head up and lost it on Knock Out's shoulders. 

Optimus felt a flash of time. He saw Knock Out standing at the well, but with a small femme beside him, holding his hand. A femme who just learned how to walk. He had to guess she was a post-war sparkling or new spark. As she came to better focus, he could tell she was Knock Out's child. She looked up from the well to him. She had Knock Out's shaped eyes, but the teal blue color struck him nearly to tears. She had Ratchet's eyes. She smiled at him and signed words with her tiny hands. The knowledge Knock Out and Ratchet would have a deaf child didn't bring him pain, but instead great peace. It made what he was about to do all okay. He was oh so tired.

Knock Out rubbed Ratchet's back, pushing down his own feelings for Ratchet. He belonged to Breakdown and him alone. Ratchet wasn't noticed by anybot. Knock Out rolled his eyes as everybot ignored him.

Optimus gave one final smile, said his peace and flipped back into the well. He sent a silent prayer to Megatron.

“ Come find me, when you are ready, Brother...”

Knock Out and Ratchet turned away as the well exploded. The bright lights blinding them both as they watch the new era bloom without Optimus to hold their hands.


	3. Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Optumis makes his choice, five years later, Knock Out visits an old friend

The five years that passed seem like vorns to Knock Out. In those years, he gave birth, bonded to Ratchet and become the Autobot's CMO. He watched the human children become who they were meant to be. Some grew on him over time, others he still distrusted. He had been busy at work when he stuck him that it was five years to the day Optimus left them. He sat back and smiled as his daughter was playing with her beloved cat stuff animal, having a tea party of sorts. Knock Out had never gotten the point of role playing like that, but she seemed so happy and that was all that mattered.

He got up and sat infront of her. She put the cup down and looked at her carrier.

“ Do you want to meet a friend of mine?” he asked, signing to her.

Her eyes lip up and nodded. Knock Out smiled as he picked her up. She was only 4 years old. He had nearly died giving birth to her and then found out she was deaf. He had cried at first, feeling useless. But the little cherry femme had won him over. Nurse June had taught him how to sign to her and they had a deep bond. Ratchet had been over joyed at her creation.

Knock Out let her walked beside him, her holding onto his hand, to the well. She looked down the well and then at her Creator.

“ Well, Optimus, I didn't pick death. Now I have her and Ratchet. Part of me wants to be mad at you. You choose the pathway you told me not to pick. But then, I look into my child's eyes and I feel a small drive to live once again. You missed her birth by a year. I think she would have liked you...” Knock Out said softly to the well.

She tugged on his hand and he picked her up out of instinct. The well exploded once again, making Knock Out take a step back with his child. As many sparks flew away, a red spark floated over to them. She put her hand out to the spark. Knock Out put her hand away.

The spark took form as an old friend.

“ Optimus....?” He asked the form.

The bot smiled at him, baby faced and blue eyes fill of hope. He put his hand out to her, and she laid her much smaller hand on his.

“ Knock Out, what is her name?” The bot asked him.

Knock Out choked back tears as he smiled abit.

“ Eclipse...” He answered him.

Welcome back to Cybertron, Orion.... Knock Out spoke in his mind as Eclipse giggled at the new comer.


End file.
